Tainted
by Grumpy11
Summary: Ever since Kagome betrayed the Tachi group, leaving only Sango alive, she's been locked up in a cave with powerful seals in which Sango hopes to never be found. Thankfully, she has the Shinigami on her side; because they know that if Kagome is ever released, she will bring nothing but mayhem and destruction to the world.


**Summary:**

Ever since Kagome betrayed the Tachi group, leaving only Sango alive, she's been locked up in a cave with powerful seals in which Sango hopes to never be found. Thankfully, she has the Shinigami on her side; because they know that if Kagome is ever released, she will bring nothing but mayhem and destruction to the world.

**Pairings**

Sango+Sado/Chad

Kagome+Harem

Lol, I should probably update Innocent Trick but I've had massive writers block, that, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So yeah... Beware because this is another dark Kagome fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ideas and the OCs that will come later on.

* * *

The first one to go, had been Shippou.

He had so foolishly thought that since Naraku had been defeated, that everything would be okay.

How _horribly_ wrong he had been.

Without a thought, he had jumped into the arms of his 'mother' and cuddled into her with tears of happiness. His exclaims of 'we won' and 'we are free' were soon combined with the happy exclaims of the other allies we had gained. Youkai were laughing and hugging and cheering, overjoyed by the fact that their nemesis had _finally _been defeated.

Shippou had suddenly screamed in sheer agony.

During their little 'parade' his 'mother' had turned their backs to them, still holding Shippou. He had quieted down, asking what was wrong...

That's when he screamed, and his blood shot out and onto his 'mother' and the ground in front of them.

Dead silent. To the point where you could hear a Youkai blink.

There had been nothing but absolute horror and disgust on everyone's faces when the miko had turned to face them. Shippou's blood covering her cheeks and front as she held his body...

The body without a head...

And ever so gracefully, she let the body fall and allowed her arms to fall to her side, resting neatly as she slowly started walking towards them with wide eyes and an expressionless face.

She remembered clearly what she had looked like. The red hakama of her miko garbs had been torn at the bottom and covered in scorch marks. Her dainty feet had blood covered bandages around the arch of them with he same colored bandages around her ankles and her legs. Her once white haori was covered in dirt and blood with the far too long sleeves somewhat scorched with the ash of burnt out bodies. And her once flawless, pale face had numerous cuts, which were healing at a rapid pace, blood was smeared across her cheeks, nose and lips.

Like the devil would, her tongue darted out and licked the blood falling from the corner of her mouth...

She grinned.

That's when the slaughter had begun, and while they had indeed managed to wound the miko, two things stood in their way. For one, no one could bare to hurt the onna that they had come to care for like a family member, it was deemed nearly impossible, even after all that they had done, the mere thought of hurting her, let alone _killing _her was a body trembling thought. not only that, but every wound they inflicted merely healed over, and she would grin and immediately charge at the one that had inflicted the wound, killing them painfully and skillfully.

Like a true warrior would... Or in that case, like a true _monster _would.

It had been horrific; a truly, traumatizing experience that would scar for life. She had spared no one, and with the monk's loss of his wind tunnel, they had been defeated easily...

Horribly...

First to go had been the many fighters in Sesshomaru's army, they had become allies and they had even trained under the great taiyoukai to the point where they had been given high places in his army. Next had been Kouga and the rest of his pack, including his new mate Ayame. Their screams of sheer agony imbedded into the minds of the remaining few left alive. Next had been Sesshomaru himself, the two of them had fought long and hard, the remaining fighters merely watching in horror as the so-called great, honorable and powerful taiyoukai had been cut down by a mere onna.

Without a blade or weapon in her hands.

They had all heard his last howl of agony, and they had heard her psychotic laughter ringing throughout the now bloody and body-filled 'clearing'.

Her attention had then changed to them. The remaining four. A Taijiya, a monk, hanyou, and a nekomata.

They had all fallen quickly, their 'fight' shouldn't even be _called_ a fight. For the miko, it had been a mere scuffle between a god and some peasants.

The Taijiya had been on her knees, panting and trembling as tears slid down her cheeks.

Then like a gift sent from heaven, _she _arrived. Kikyo, former guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

Her happiness and relief had been short-lived, however, when she fell to her knees, a gaping hole in her clay chest where black _blood_ had shot out from.

No _weapon_ had attacked her...

No... It was a _tail_. A red tail that had come from the _miko, _if she could even be called that anymore.

Especially since she now had nine long, red tails protruding from her lower back, one which had now left the clay body of her 'incarnation'.

"Pity... She didn't scream." Kagome said with fake sadness as she stroked her new tail. "It would've been nice if my dearest _incarnation_ had given into the agony I know she felt... Oh well, I still got a whole village to slaughter. They will no doubt scream until i rip their throats out." As she walked away, Sango found the strength to ask:

"What are you?" She took in a shaky breath when her eyes-no longer the blue that she remembered but instead a terrifying red on black-landed on her trmbeling form.

She smirked.

"If I'm not a miko, have the aura of a kitsune, and have nine tails..." She stroked her tail lovingly. " Then I am positive that you can put the pieces together, _dearest _Sango."

Sango, if it had been possible, paled even more. her eyes went wide, and her heart skipped a beat.

She couldn't breathe, and for a second, she sat there completely frozen. Then her whole body shook as she sat there, her breathing wild as she stared around her, eyes wide. She bent her head, chocolate-brown bangs matted to her bloody forehead as her body continued to tremble. A whimpering sound escaped her before it grew louder and slowly morphed into a laugh.

A dead, insane laugh.

That laughter morphed into heart wrenching sobs, her body bend over to look at dead body in front of her.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? How the hell was _she_, a mere puny mortal, going to stop a being whose power rivaled that of a God?

Her best friend, her _sister_, was now a being that slaughtered millions without a blink and an insane grin.

Another wail escaped her mouth as she heard the screams of villagers in the village that had become her home.

Her sister was now unbeatable, _unstoppable, _she would be killed before she even had a chance to attack her...

She was nothing but a power source filled with nothing but rage, insanity and hate. So powerful that really, Sesshomaru never stood a chance against had she stopped toying with him.

.

.

.

She was the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Who in seven hells had the power to defeat _that?_

* * *

Well... there we go!

Review please!


End file.
